This invention generally relates to a device for supporting a movable gate. More particularly, this invention relates to an easily installable device for supporting movement of a gate between a closed and an open position.
Typically, a fenced in area includes a closable gate for controlling entry and exit. Fenced in areas are utilized to restrict access to specific areas for safety and security reasons, such as for example a construction site. The gate is typically supported on a post disposed on one side of the opening. The gate hangs off the post in a cantilever manner such that the gate creates a force acting to tip the post to one side. For this reason, the post onto which a gate is supported is typically reinforced in some manner to prevent tipping. As appreciated, tipping can cause undesirable mis-alignment of the gate within the opening.
Conventional fences and gates are fabricated from wood or metal that is quite durable and robust. However, such materials are expensive, heavy and require significant maintenance. Accordingly, plastic or vinyl fencing is increasing in popularity and use. Plastic or vinyl fencing is lighter, and therefore easier to assembly, and does not require painting or other maintenance required for conventional materials. However, the plastic or vinyl fencing is typically not robust enough to support the weight of a hanging gate. Instead, if a gate is desired, other materials are utilized causing a disruption in the desired appearance, and reducing the benefits provided by utilizing plastic or vinyl fencing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design a gate support device that simplifies installation, is compatible with all types of material and that prevents undesirable tipping or mis-alignment of the gate without the need for extensive reinforcement.